Choi Family Series
by Park Hyo Ra
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan kisah mengenai keluarga kecil Choi Siwon yang beristrikan Choi Zhoumi serta anak perempuan mereka, Choi Hyora :: Hyora hanya mengingat masa lalu tentang bagaimana ia mengetahui bahwa dia bukan anak kandung mereka. Suck at summary. Its WonMi feat OC. Don't like? Don't read.


Title : Choi Family Series = I'm Not Your Daughter?

Author : Park Hyo Ra

Pair : WonMi feat OC

Genre : Family

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : God. Them selves. Story's mine.

Summary : Hyora hanya mengingat masa lalu tentang bagaimana ia mengetahui bahwa dia bukan anak kandung mereka.

Warning :** Fic ini masih mengandung unsur Shonen ai/YAOI/Boys Love**

**OC Alert! OOC**

**Typo(s), Miss Typo(s)**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**FLAME DAN BASH TIDAK DIIZINKAN.**

**Diperbolehkan apabila ingin memberi konkrit, kritik serta saran.**

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan bersurai gelombang tengah memandangi foto yang terpajang angkuh di bingkai besar tepat diruang tengah rumahnya.

Difoto itu ada satu pria yang terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi senyumannya. Dan juga seorang pria dengan dengan senyum menawannya namun lebih kurus dan juga terlihat cantik. Jangan lupakan seorang perempuan yang berada tepat diantara mereka berdua. Ia pun memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan pria-pria yang ada disampingnya, tersenyum dengan menawan. Menampilkan deretan giginya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja yang tepat disampingnya. Mengambil air mineral yang ada disana. Ia haus. Namun pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah foto yang terbingkai apik di meja itu.

Foto yang menampakkan ketiga orang tadi. Namun, sang anak perempuan terlihat lebih kecil dengan gigi yang tanggal tepat di sebelah kiri gigi kelincinya. Jangan lupakan pipi dan matanya yang masih berair. Juga hidungnya yang masih memerah dan berlendir. Jorok.

Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Haha. Sungguh lucu.

Ingatannya lalu kembali kepada masa itu. Masa dimana ia mengetahui kenyataan tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Sabtu siang ketika itu, ia tengah bermain dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Karena merasa lapar, ia lalu berlari ke dapur.

"Biskuit... Hyora mau biskuit coklat. Biskuit.." begitulah gumaman anak kecil itu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju dapur.

Namun, ketika ia sampai didapur, ia menemukan toples yang biasanya terisi biskuit coklat kesukaannya kosong. Mengingat ia juga sering mengeluh tentang giginya yang sakit, maka orangtuanya berinisiatif membatasi konsumsi coklatnya.

"Yaah~ kenapa kosong? Aku lapar~ mau biskuit~" rengeknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia ingin menangis. Namun ia melihat kulkas yang ada disampingnya.

Ia lalu membuka kulkas yang ada disampingnya. Berharap ada biskuit coklat disana. "Biskuitnya juga tidak ada~" bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Namun perhatiannya terpaku pada piring putih yang ada dikulkas itu.

"Mangga~"

Matanya berbinar melihat mangga yang sudah terkupas dan juga terpotong rapi tersaji penuh di piring itu. Ia lalu mengambil piring itu dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan hati-hati.

"Aku makan mangga saja. Biskuitnya 'kan tidak ada~" monolognya.

"Selamat ma.. Ah~ aku lupa cuci tangan." Ia lalu meletakkan piring itu dimeja dan bergegas ke tempat cuci piring untuk mencuci tangannya dengan sabun. Setelah merasa sudah bersih dan kering, ia kembali ke meja makan.

"Akhirnya~ selamat ma.. Ah~ aku lupa berdoa. Kata Daddy, berdoalah sebelum dan sesudah makan." celotehnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak ada biskuit coklat, mangga pun jadi. Terima kasih atas makanannya, Tuhan. Selamat makan~"

Ia mulai menjejali mulutnya dengan mangga itu. "Manis~" riangnya. Ia terus melahap mangga itu hingga akhirnya ia merasa ada yang aneh 'Mangganya kenapa keras?' batinnya bingung. Lalu ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang keras itu dari mulutnya.

Ia yang berumur delapan tahun mencari dimana orangtuanya berada. Ia berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari orangtuanya dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa giginya sudah tanggal. Anak itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia mendengar suara ibunya. Pikiran jahil mulai menghinggap, ia lalu masuk ke kamar orangtuanya itu dengan mengendap-endap.

Ia ingin berteriak mengagetkan orang tuanya. Namun, sebuah suara membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya "Wonnie, aku takut kalau suatu saat nanti Hyora menanyakan tentang dirinya." Zhoumi masih setia menatap jendela luar kamarnya.

"Menanyakan bagaimana maksudmu?"

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah suaminya "Menanyakan tentang siapa dia." jawab Zhoumi dengan raut gelisah.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan itu, sayang? Dia anak kita. Apa kau tidak menyayanginya?"

"Aku menyayanginya, Wonnie. Sangat menyayanginya. Maka dari itu, aku takut dia pergi dariku"

Siwon memeluk Zhoumi dari belakang "Jangan takut. Selama ini dia menerima kita sebagai orangtuanya. Kau ibunya, dan aku ayahnya"

"Tidakkah kau takut suatu saat dia akan bertanya siapa ibu kandungnya? Aku ini namja, mana mungkin bisa hamil. Bagaimana kalau Hyora tau bahwa dia bukan anak kita?"

BRUG

Debuman keras membuat mereka menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Hyora terduduk dilantai dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Omo~ Hyora," Zhoumi panik. Ia takut Hyora mendengar semua yang ia bicarakan, begitu pula Siwon. Zhoumi mencoba mendekat ke Hyora, namun, Hyora malah mundur, seolah ketakutan.

Zhoumi tersentak. Ia menatap sendu anak yang ada di hadapannya "Hyora, chagiya."

Hyora tetap terdiam memandang orangtuanya.

"Hyora, kemari nak" bujuk Siwon lembut

"Aku...bukan...anak Daddy dan Mommy?" wajahnya terlihat begitu ketakutan "Huwee..." Hyora menangis sekencangnya, dan berlari dari kamar orangtuanya.

"Hyora... Hyora..." Siwon dan Zhoumi mengejar anaknya yang tetap menangis sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. "Wonnie, ottokhaeyo?" Zhoumi tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Matanyapun memproduksi kristal yang sudah meluncur bebas "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Siwon yang kemudian memerangkap Zhoumi dalam pelukannya.

Hyora membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur dan menangis sejadinya. Ia begitu takut akan kenyataan yang baru ia terima. Ia tetap menangis sembari memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon dan Zhoumi masuk. Mereka tercekat dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Anak yang mereka sayangi begitu ketakutan. Hyora pun hanya memandangi kedua orangtuanya ketika orangtuanya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyora.." Zhoumi membuka suara dengan parau seraya menghampiri anaknya yang ada di tempat tidur. Hyora menggeser dirinya ketakutan.

Zhoumi menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Sedangkan Siwon tetap menuntun Zhoumi untuk mendekat pada gadis kecil itu.

Siwon menangkap Hyora yang tadinya ingin lari dari kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan Hyora dipangkuannya dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan Mommy kalau Mommy salah, sayang" Zhoumi terus menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata gadis kecil itu dan menatapnya sendu.

"Anak Daddy yang manis ini kenapa menangis?" bisik Siwon lembut ditelinga Hyora

"Hiks... Aku bukan...anak Mommy...hiks...dan juga Daddy...hiks..apa..apa Mommy dan Daddy...hiks...akan memukulku dan mengurungku dikamar mandi? Hiks..hiks.."

Pasangan itu tersentak. Darimana gadis berusia delapan tahun mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?

Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu dan berkata "Sayang, sekarang katakan pada Daddy, apakah Daddy dan Mommy pernah memukulmu?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

Siwon tersenyum, ia lalu bertanya kembali "Apakah Mommy dan Daddy pernah mengurungmu dikamar mandi?"

Dan gadis kecil itu kembali menggeleng.

"Dengarkan Mommy. Mommy minta maaf karena tidak jujur padamu. Kau memang bukan anak biologis kami. Tapi percayalah, kau lahir dari hati kami." ujar Zhoumi sembari mengelus surai kelam anaknya.

Siwon kembali membuka mulut "Daddy dan Mommy sangat menyayangimu, bahkan rela mati untukmu. Mana mungkin kami melakukan hal itu."

Tangisan anak itu mulai mereda "Jadi, aku hiks..tidak akan dipukul dan dikurung dalam kamar mandi?"

"Tidak sayang, tidak akan pernah." dan Siwon kembali mengecup pucuk kepala sang anak.

Hyora kemudian mendengar isakan kecil. Itu bukan tangisannya atau ayahnya. Melainkan ibunya yang kini tengah menangis.

"Mommy menangis?" tangan kecilnya lalu terjulur menyentuh pipi sang ibu dan menyeka air matanya "Mommy jangan nangis. Huwe..." Seketika, Hyora menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

Zhoumi menangkap anaknya "Kau tidak perlu takut, sayang. Jangan hindari kami seperti tadi. Mommy sedih~" air mata Zhoumi meluncur dengan derasnya. Siwon yang melihat adegan antara anak dan istrinya, mau tak mau ikut menangis dan memeluk mereka erat sembari menenangkan mereka.

Setelah tangisan mereka mulai mereda, sang ayah pun buka suara "Hyora, mengapa kau berfikir Daddy dan Mommy akan memukulmu serta mengurungmu di kamar mandi?"

Hyora menerjapkan matanya "Karena di drama yang aku lihat, orangtuanya selalu memukuli anaknya dan mengurung anaknya sebagai pelampiasan karena anak itu bukan anak kandungnya. Mereka selalu menghardik dengan sebutan anak pungut"

Siwon dan Zhoumi pun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. "Omo~ kau terlalu banyak menonton televisi, sayang. Beritahu Daddy, apa judul filmnya. Daddy akan datangi stasiun televisinya, kalau perlu menghentikan produksi dramanya."

"Benar. Beraninya mereka meracuni pikiran polos anakku." sahut Zhoumi

"Aigo~ jangan, Daddy. Disana ada aktor yang tampan" rengek Hyora dengan polosnya. Sementara, mereka hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. 'Dia benar-benar terlalu banyak menonton drama di tv' begitulah batin mereka.

"Ah~ bukankah tadi kau berlari untuk mencari kami? Ada apa, sayang? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Zhoumi mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meletakkan Hyora dalam pangkuannya.

"Ne~ tadi aku lapar, Mommy. Tapi aku tidak menemukan biskuit. Lalu aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan mangga. Ketika aku makan mangga, gigiku tanggal~" celoteh Hyora sembari tersenyum lima jari; menunjukkan giginya yang telah tidak ada.

Siwon dan Zhoumi tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. "Wah~ iya. Anak Mommy giginya tidak ada satu. Lalu, dimana gigi yang tanggal itu?"

"Aku kubur dihalaman belakang" Hyora menerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Haha.. Anak Daddy pintar~ give me five" Siwon menjulurkan tangannya ke Hyora "Five~" Hyora membalas juluran tangan ayahnya dan mereka tertawa.

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut melihat keakraban ayah dan anak itu "Kajja, kita berfoto. Gigi Hyora 'kan sudah tanggal, satu"

"Ah~ benar. Hihihi... Hyora berfoto dengan gigi tanggal~" goda sang ayah.

"Daddy~" Hyora cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha.. Anak Daddy jelek sekali kalau sedang cemberut." Hyora semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Aigo~ tersenyumlah kalau tidak mau dibilang jelek~" dan Hyora pun menunjukkan senyum lima jari ke ayahnya "Mi, bagaimana kalau kita ke bawah?"

"Ne, sekalian berfoto. Chakkaman, aku ambil kamera dulu"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah kisah foto ini tercipta. Haha. Hyora selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingat hal itu. Ketika itu ia terlalu percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Dan ketika itupun ia masih berumur delapan tahun. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah dewasa dan tau mana yang benar dan salah.

"Hyora~" panggil seseorang dengan lembut. Lalu ia berbalik dan mendapati orangtuanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Mommy, Daddy, sudah pulang? Kukira akan lama pergi."

Siwon dan Zhoumi lalu duduk dengan mengapit Hyora "Kau sedang apa? Kami sudah berada disini sejak tadi. Kau terlalu asyik memandangi foto itu. Apa yang kau fikirkan?" ujar Zhoumi seraya membelai surai panjang berombak itu lembut.

"Ah~ tidak. Aku hanya teringat waktu itu. Ketika gigiku tanggal dan.."

Sebelum Hyora selesai bicara, ayahnya berkata "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu mengingat itu lagi, arraseo?"

"Ne, Mommy. Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Neomu neomu kamsahamnida. Karena telah merawatku dengan baik dan menyayangiku. Mommy, Daddy, saranghaeyo"

Dan mereka bertiga berpelukan hangat.

END

A/N : Mengingat OC adalah saya sendiri. Jangan pada ilfeel ya~ :)

Hey, let me know what you think of this fic.

So, review?


End file.
